


curiosity killed the cat

by doubledeepfried



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: I wonder if it made him feel good. Grinning to himself, Daniel switched shoulders humming at the soothing effect. He was surfing on his phone until he got a text message from none other than Hwang Minhyun himself.[Everyone went out somewhere. I’m lonely, Niel-ah~]





	curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> based off this gif https://twitter.com/infede/status/1005866039895158784
> 
> I imagined the cat paw massager like this one http://www.japantrendshop.com/nyantan-cat-paw-massager-p-2247.html but idk if it is the real one so the descriptions of what it does may be inaccurate.

“Hyung feel this.” Daniel reached over cat paw massager in hand and without warning, he ran the paw over Minhyun’s thigh. Minhyun only watched at first his lips curving up and parting to laugh. However, he jolted when the paw ran just too high on his thigh, covering his surprise by laughing. 

 

“That feels funny,Niel,” he tried to play it off by jabbing at Daniel’s armpit before the younger could try any other place. Daniel laughed holding up his arms in defending his pits while Minhyun softly scolded him not to do it again.

 

“But you seemed to like it hyung!” Daniel slipped in holding up the massager with a smile which Minhyun only matched before another fan slid into the seat in front of him. Daniel took one more glance at the item nodding his head before slipping it in his pocket. 

 

It would be useful for much later. 

 

\--- 

 

After their hectic schedule, they all headed back to the dorms. Not long after removing their make up and dressing in their casual clothes, Daniel was ready to rest in bed pulling out the massager he got earlier. He snuck it away from the staff to his satisfaction and tried it on his shoulders. Even right then, he tested the little paw on his sore muscles letting out a soft “ooh" when it eased them. As he circled the paw around his left shoulder, he thought about what happened earlier tilting his head in thought at why Minhyun reacted so much. 

 

_ I wonder if it made him feel good.  _ Grinning to himself, Daniel switched shoulders humming at the soothing effect. He was surfing on his phone until he got a text message from none other than Hwang Minhyun himself. 

 

[Everyone went out somewhere. I’m lonely, Niel-ah~] 

 

Sitting up, Daniel pulled his hoodie over his head with a chuckle swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He kept his grip on the massager running it more on his back and humming as he made his way to the 9th floor. 

 

\---

 

Daniel came down about 20 or so minutes later. When he got inside, Daniel was running the paw on his neck when he spotted Minhyun on his bed book his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Minhyun’s Adam’s apple bob once in a gulp. 

 

“Where did everyone else go?” 

 

“Working out. Eating. The usual,” Minhyun replied letting Daniel sneak on his side under the sheets.

 

“And you didn’t go hyung?” Daniel asked innocently as he switched sides with the massager again. Minhyun shook his head silently his gaze following the paw and also eyeing Daniel’s neck. 

 

“You...kept that?” He asked cautiously as Daniel nodded with a smile. 

 

“It’s really good! It even vibrates and all that. It really ease up my muscles… want to try hyung?” Daniel asked as he already reached out to put the paw on Minhyun’s shoulder blade. 

 

“Niel-" Minhyun’s cheeks turned rosy red as Daniel began running the small paw on his shoulders rubbing it in circles with a bashful smile. 

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” 

 

“Y-Yes…” The two then sat in a silence listening to the small buzz from the massager. Minhyun’s hands were glued to his knees gripping softly hoping Daniel wouldn’t notice. But of course the puppy wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. 

 

“Hyung you’ve tensed up. Should I try somewhere else?” Taking the small nod as a yes, Daniel rolled the paw over to the chest running it over Minhyun’s t shirt just above his nubs. Since Daniel was leaning much closer now, he could hear Minhyun’s breath hitch smirking to himself. 

 

“I think it would feel better if you took off your shirt.” Without any hesitation, Minhyun followed the suggestion but squeaked as Daniel put the massager down just at the high spot on his thigh. He knew Daniel was just moving it so he could remove his shirt but did he have to do it right  _ there?  _

 

“That’s much better isn’t it hyung?” Daniel asked as he swung a leg over landing himself just on Minhyun’s lap. 

 

“N-Niel what are you-" 

 

“This will help me massage you hyung. Besides, you didn’t call me here  _ just _ to hang out right?” On top of Minhyun, Daniel got better access to the skin and trailed the massager over Minhyun’s chest. He watched as he circled each of Minhyun’s nubs seeing the older’s head lean back. Minhyun nibbled on his lips at Daniel’s ministration opening his mouth to finally say this was definitely  _ not a massage _ but Daniel had already moved back to his shoulders scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s neck. 

 

“Feels good? Relaxing?” He asked brushing his lips on Minhyun’s red ones. With a nod and gulp, Minhyun let the younger proceed. With the approval, Daniel gave Minhyun a soft peck on his wet lips before running the paw more up and down his chest then down to his abs. Minhyun could barely keep himself still his chest heaving at the low buzz on his skin. He couldn’t keep in his whine when Daniel brushed his now hard nipples and blushed even more whenever Daniel gave out his satisfied giggles. 

 

Daniel leaned in for a kiss when he finally decided to put the massager lower trailing the outline of Minhyun’s hard on. Even through his shorts, Daniel could tell Minhyun was leaking and he wasn’t make the case any better with snapping the waistband on Minhyun’s skin or pressing the vibrating paw to the tip. Minhyun was nibbling on his bottom lip as Daniel pulled down the shorts and boxers slowly letting the vibrations touch the long heat smiling as the older squirmed in his seat. 

 

“F-Fuck Daniel…” Minhyun cursed as Daniel moved resting the massager near the other’s balls. He leaned down glancing upwards once to check Minhyun’s reaction before taking a long swipe with his tongue on the length. Mixed with the vibrations, Daniel’s tongue made Minhyun jolt looking down with wide eyes at the smiley puppy. 

 

“I thought I could use more than just that to massage you…” He trailed off as he wrapped his fist around the length pumping. With whatever skin he didn’t cover, he gave small licks listening to Minhyun finally spill into moans and groans. He continued the pattern, lick pump lick pump, for a good five minutes holding down Minhyun’s hips when he wanted to thrust up into Daniel’s hand. 

 

“Fuck please I’m so close…” Minhyun mumbled as Daniel stopped his movements. He picked up the “toy” setting it aside and start stripping himself. Once he was done, he straddled Minhyun again grinding down on the hard on. 

 

“You have to pay for your massage first,” Daniel told Minhyun grabbing the cat paw massager again. Instinctively, Minhyun’s hands went to Daniel’s waist helping him lower himself on the length causing a string of moans from Daniel himself. 

 

“I prepped myself before I came down just for this. Isn’t that sweet hyung?” He asked sweetly while starting to move himself up and down. Minhyun nodded gulping at the sudden heat around his length. Gripping onto Minhyun’s shoulders, Daniel moved faster steadying himself as the room filled both of their pleasured noises. They shared a kiss with Minhyun breaking off first as he couldn’t help but slip out a moan. Daniel tried again holding his chin softly and deeply kissing Minhyun. However as they got caught up in Daniel’s bouncing and their kiss, Daniel sneakily brought the massager back up to Minhyun’s hard nubs pulling away with a smirk as Minhyun instantly gasped. 

 

“N-Niel…” Minhyun whined as Daniel just chuckled moving faster and tracing the toy back and forth between the two nipples. With the overwhelming pleasure, Minhyun had to hold Daniel’s hips to make him stop. He pressed the younger to the bed causing Daniel to drop the massager while Minhyun entered again. Thrusting fast, he couldn’t take anymore of Daniel’s teasing taking things in his own hands to be pleasured and Daniel had no complaints. After a few more thrusts, Minhyun pulled out in order to take hold of both their lengths jerking fast. 

 

“Let’s...cum… together-” With that, his hand was covered in cum both of them panting softly. After wiping off with a tissue, Minhyun laid next to Daniel who was still panting his chest heaving up and down. Daniel turned his head to flash Minhyun a cheeky grin then wrapped his hands around the other’s waist. 

 

“Did you like it hyung? “ Daniel asked excitedly while Minhyun fished the cat paw massager from the ground. 

 

“Of course I did. Thank you,” Minhyun replied as he examined the device and patting Daniel’s head with the other hand. “This would be useful to show the others.” 

 

“Isn’t it handy? I think Seongwu hyung would like it too. Minhyun hyung seemed to like it lots~” Daniel teased getting a small pinch and peck on his cheek. 

 

“Let’s go wash up hmm? Before the others get back.” And with that, the massager was left on the bed as the two left to wash up. 

 

After that day, the cat paw massager never left Minhyun’s room and whoever wanted to try it would have to come by his room to use it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was an impulsive quick write so presenting my rusty smut writing skills and no editing. It feels real rushed at the end because I suck at endings but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
